Just the way you are
by yami no dawn
Summary: Colette and Sheena decide to give Yuan a bit of a makeover[Yaoi KratosYuan]


A/N: Just a lil something I felt like writing. Pretty short. Sweet. Nothing nasty. Couple o' odd lil curses.Yaoi. KratosYuan

Summ: Colette and Sheena decide to give Yuan a makeover.

Akuma: You let Mitsukai out without telling me didn't you!

(Akuma is responsible for the more serious, sweet or angsty stuff. Kai is the random humourness and stuff)

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters or places and I am not making money from this fic.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT! Although it's probably a lil late since I've been dragged around the city centre by one of my friends all day. Now I'm freezing cold and tired and my legs ache because he walks too fast. Anyway.. .Moving on...I suppose it all depends on your timezone

* * *

Just the way you are

It was somewhere between the crazy karaoke and the silly little party games that Yuan realised how much of an error in judgement he'd made by accompanying Kratos to his grandchild's first birthday party. He was forcibly made to admit that he liked chocolate cake and actually take part in all of the various little kid party celebrations. Even though the little brat didn't have a clue what was going on around her and was actually asleep for most of the time.

Surprising though it was, the blue-haired angel actually _smiled_ once or twice.

Finally, after everyone but him, Kratos and Sheena had left, Lloyd decided to put the child to bed. Which left Kratos and Yuan at the mercy of the two girls. They stood at opposite ends of the room, staring each other down, each daring the others to come over.

Eventually, the silence was broken by an idea crashing headlong into Colette. "Let's give someone a makeover!" She squeaked girlishly.

"That's a great idea!" Sheena applauded. "But who..?"

Their eyes fell on the slowly retreating seraphim.

"Damn! Kratos, run!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sheena grabbed them both by the arm, dragged them back in and locked the door. "What do you think Colette? Which one?"

"Uhh.. I don't know Sheena. How about that one?" She pointed to a mug on the mantelpiece.

"Yuan it is!"

"NO!" Screamed the seraphim. "You can't bloody well do this! You just wait; my men will be knocking at your door fully armed! You'll go down for this!"

"Oh Yuan, do be quiet," laughed Kratos. "It can't be that bad."

Thanks to his unyielding pride, he was forced to sit, still and silent as the two women smothered him in girly smelling products. Blusher, mascara, eye shadow. They painted his lips bright red, despite the threat of being ferociously bitten and added bright red streaks to his hair. He was primped, curled, scrubbed and make up with pink and purple ribbons and bows in his hair.

Kratos, in the background, snickered. It was the best kind of entertainment in the world, watching the dignified half-elf subjected to the torture of a girly makeover, an irritable scowl marring his features.

"All done!" Exclaimed Colette, almost two hours later. "No, wait! Let's go find him some clothes!" The two girls hurried out, giggling to themselves.

"Oh _goddess,_" Yuan groaned. "What on Symphonia do I look like?"

Kratos bit his lip. "You -ah- probably don't want to know."

Yuan beckoned to him with a curled finger. His lover obediently came over and sat opposite him. Yuan began to examine himself in the man's eyes.

His hair had been inexpertly curled so that some strands were in tight ringlets and others so loose that they could almost be called waves. The dye that they had used made it look as if there was blood seeping into his hair. His eyes were darkened by kohl and surrounded by dusky purple eye shadow. His lips were garishly red and he had gained a bright pink circle on each cheek.

Can't be that bad indeed.

He scowled. Kratos swallowed hard. "I have so much respect for that eye-contact thing." He said quietly. Obviously he had no idea that the half-elf had been using his eyes as mirrors and Yuan wasn't about to tell him. It would take less explaining if Kratos thought he had been merely staring into his eyes.

"I love you, you know," Kratos continued conversationally.

Yuan smiled. "I know."

"Even if you've been attacked by insane women."

"Mm." Yuan was looking around; a flash of silver caught his eye. "The key! Kratos they left the key! I can lock the door and they can't dress me up!" He dashed over to the door, fumbled the key into the hole and turned it.

"And now you've locked yourself into a room with me." Kratos pointed out.

"Yeah, but there's a bathroom in there!" He pointed to the only other door out of the room.

The ruby-eyed angel raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

"I can remove this hideous face paint," he carolled, skipping happily into the bathroom and beginning to splash water on his face. He was too engrossed in what he was doing to notice the mercenary creep up behind him. Strong arms slid around his waist, pulled him back against a muscled chest and ruby eyes that swirled with lust met his in the mirror.

Lips lowered to his neck and he shivered with pleasure.

"You don't need a makeover," was breathed heavily against his ear, before those soft lips reached for his mouth. The kiss was slow and leisurely, tongues winding around each other and hands sliding over Yuan's body in gentle and reverent exploration. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen broke the tender moment. Their foreheads came to rest against each other.

"Kratos, we are... Doing things... In your son's house," he gasped.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Sorry. I'm such a worrywart." His eyes fell. Large hands slid down his sides to capture his own in their grip. A chaste kiss was placed against his cheek.

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't change you for the world." He turned the half-elf in his grasp and pressed their lips fiercely back together.

"I love you too," Yuan mumbled, his lips caressing Kratos' with every word. "And I'm assuming my warning has had no effect on you whatsoever?"

"Mm. Not much," He admitted leaning back in for another kiss. "We're on the other side of the house. And he'll just think that the house is settling or something. Now would you please shut up and let me kiss you?"

Yuan gave in and complied. It didn't take much persuading.

* * *

A/N: Ok that was really badly written. If anyone thinks this deserves a T rating, poke me and I'll change it. Maybe I'll come back to this someday and improve it. 


End file.
